User talk:ChaosVoid
-- Jäzzi (Talk) 09:48, March 17, 2012 Re: Revert Done. I'm online regularly, but my home wiki is the spanish version of this wiki, since I'm from Spain. I did more mainteinance here before, when there were no active admins here, but now this wiki doesn't need my help so often. If you need something you may ask in my talk page and I'll come here to help. Cheers!. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 11:54, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about Ash and the ranger, i was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored i had nothing to do . Re:Trainer Classes Feel free to help, it's much appreciated. Also, I deleted the image and moved the other one. If you have a page or image that doesn't need to be immediately deleted, add the deletion tag to the page and just give me a message if you need an image renamed while you are working on the sprites. 16:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :Forgot to tell you the sprite name format, for the template to work right, the sprites need to be in this format: File:trainername( )gamesprite.png. 16:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Upload upload cue ball sprites from generations I-III --brandon votaw 01:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) upload may's emerald sprite --brandon votaw 01:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) upload more trainer sprites --brandon votaw 01:54, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello uhm, hi! i really don't know how.. so i think i'll just have to let him delete it tomorrow.. i hope not all of it though.. sorry if put too many pics for my userpage.. i really don't know.. :((: dodongray23 08:29, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks.. i'll just have to hold on to my Chili, Cress and Cilan's pic and also Tepig and Cyndaquil.. the rest you can have it deleted.. thank you!! :)) dodongray23 08:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) uhm, no.. My Chili, Cress and Cilan is just one pic.. i mean, the three of them are in one picture :)) dodongray23 08:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks again.. uhm, just have to ask.. about what you said that i can have unlimited official pics to use for my userpage.. uhh, do you mean the pics that are already uploaded in this wiki?? dodongray23 09:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, i get it now.. thank you very mucho mi amigo :)) dodongray23 09:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Mars upload mars' trainer sprite--brandon votaw 03:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episodes Well for the plots I kinda give out a small description for the episode followed by a question(s) about what will happen later on. why do you want to know? -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 15:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I see. I already got a guy for episode plots so no deal. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 07:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Sprites upload saturn, cyrus, dawn, barry, kris, etc. trainer sprites, thank you--brandon votaw 23:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott's page Why do you keep editing the Oshawott page after i edit the page,can you tell me the reason why. Re:Kenny You can move it to just Kenny if you want, there are two other Kennys from Hoenn, but we don't have articles on them. Also, taken care of. 21:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) hi can u leave the missing picture thing on the page Overheat? thnx Ninetales11 04:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Icefern Did not change their username. I have checked in and out of the rename log, no information on a rename to Icefern. Edits Hello.. Why are you following my edits..?!! Just askin' [http://www.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Helios3620 Pokémon] [http://www.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Helios3620 Guru] 12:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Edits Please, don't erase my edits on that article.. You are changing it.. I was just correcting the wrong grammar.. But if it's on the policies/rules .. don't mind it anyway..! Kingdom Hearts Wikia Site Hello ChaosVoid, How are you doing? I'm Trainer Micah Via Member of the Site I Started April the 4th even though it says the 11th So Q&A time-- Are you a member of Kingdom Hearts Keyhole Wikia Site? Are you Adain on there? I like some help out on that site via User Talk on here is that ok with you? As you know The Founder & User Adain going by the name's of Dark Enigma & Soxra do you know these 2 User's? well i would like it if you told them to Unblock My User Page's Micah James I Hearts & Micah James I Hearted i'm a huge Fan of Both these Site's & I would like to become there friend's some where along the way somehow can u help me out? ( I'm Just woundering) Chat With U Soon...Trainer Micah 15:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah thank's C.V Well so far i got to wait til they u know buzz me. & other then that i got a J.B.I (Job Interwiew on Friday) at 11:00 so yeah Um is there anything u need? let me know ok. & i got you message by the way and hope to hear from you soon Buddy... Chat with u soon.. 14:30, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah hiii Hey... How do ya make an awesome colorful signature?? :3 cause I feel so un-unique when I sign my name like this... Ninetales11 03:25, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Taking images from Bulba Well... where else should I get pictures?JasonL 12:31, April 13, 2012 (UTC) For your information You told to search Google to get the images and that's what I did.JasonL 20:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Then tell me where else should I get it? because google were not much help!JasonL 22:07, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Got the message Yo C.V, I got the message and well i've decided to close my user acount over there for good in two to three bessnuss days & they will start to transfer everything from over there to over here & i hope to remain over here as a great user if thats okay with you & plus i hope to make a whole lot of new friends over here as well as Pokemon answer's wiki so i can chit-chat & has any of my friend's started yet? ( I'm just asking woundering around to see if they have) tell me by message alright? & i like the new trainer's for black two & white two great designning also great art too do we see any off the starter's yet or is that still in question? Well this is all i want to ask Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 20:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah Wow Welcome back ChaosV I Got the message and wow you know even though we haven't meet person to person & chated via face to face you actually made a good friend inside me you know as user to user. & well my 2nd Interview is starting next Tuesday the 17th & maybe we can meet inside in the Blue Springs Target after i get the Job & get along with some of my co-worker's & my 1st year in so once that is all set and done maybe just maybe we thats you & i can meet up there some time once or twice providing if i don't have a lot to do you & it's not extremely crowded you know wat i mean... Do you know where the Game Stop in Blue Springs is? ( I'm Just Woundering) Well chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 01:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah Hey ChaosV I got the message & thats okay & well chat wia user to user from now on okay? & Still friend's right? and also i forgot to add i do have Wifi Conection for Pokemon white so we can battle or trade on there so we cool? Chat with you soon or tomarrow..Trainer Micah 01:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah Hello ChaosVoid, I have Info regarding Black 2 & white 2 would you like too hear it? Chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 02:07, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah Shhh Chaosvoid, It's Trainer Micah Well so far today my friend KeybladeMasterZackery has gotten started on here & for what he says he's going to be busy for a few days so guess i'll have too wait a while on that & i have sent him just one message. So that we can all 3 chat about pokemon black 2 & white 2 which i do have a blog set up for all of us on my User page on the site pokemon answer's its called K.H 3D D.D.D & Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 this well let anyone that you or i know edit in it via coment's area.. & so you know.. I AM LOVING THIS SITE & Well for what i know of the Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance Realese which the phrase ( K.H 3D D.D.D) stands for the date is comfirmed is in July & August Month's & So i haven't got anything new on Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 so like the friend i chated to last night said i guess we will have to wait for a while,,, Well Chat with you Soon...Trainer Micah 20:22, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Trainer Micah General Title to Include Everything this Covers Hey, I noticed that you have given a few users warnings on taking images from Bulbapedia. I must thank you for your work at checking the images and warning the users. It seems that our administrative crew hasn't been the most active as of late, so it really helps the wiki that you're warning these users. When you have given a user three warnings, please message an admin so we can block them. I'm really sorry if you misinterpreted the message at first sight as a bad message, or if you misread my tone. I really am thankful that you're warning these users. Additionally, you've been doing a great job here. Have you thought of running for rollback? It'll help you with reverting vandalism and unwanted edits. Plus, you are well over the edit requirement, I think you'd do a great job. You also don't have a block log, although exceptions may be made, so you could run and you'll most likely get the rights. Also, have you thought about PokePower? Volunteer Sign Up Would you like to be a general editor or a game specific editor? Will you add what you'll specialize to the General Volunteers section. I've gone ahead and added your name. Thank you. Thank you so much for catching that category! I never would've remembered --Jazzi 12:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) My stuff My stuff arent fannon so please stop deleating themDanniPokemon 10:20, April 19, 2012 (UTC) hi again A signature like urs. ^-^ it's soo cool :3--Ninetales11 00:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! im still working on it though.. kind of confusing.. so far it looks like this: Re:Capitalizing titles Hi~! Sorry 'bout that. It was just so weird that the 2nd or next words are not capitalized. Its the right to do. But I won't do it again.! Unfair How come you only saying my self is fannon and no-one elses and Paul S does apper in the anime in Class Room Training Dragon11119 13:00, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Message from Trainer Micah (Talk) Hello ChaosVoid, Hi I know & sorry ive been inactive for a couple of days on here and too tell the truth i still loving pokemon writing question's & answering a couple & enjoying the wikia site & the games so far. I thought of ash's pokemon team on what he might use agenst Byrcen the game as well as Anime and for what i got so far are Pikachu krokorok,Snivy, Leavanny, Pignite & Oshawott you know in case Ash uses 3 on 3 Pikachu Krokorok & Leavanny or Snivy well i as Oshawott & Pignite he'll have 5 pokemon with 3 at his Dis-advantage so if he did like he did in Elisa's Gym you know getting Scraggy as a 6th then i'm perty sure he'll pull the 7th gym badge in what do you think? Plus i've noticed a list of votes are getting on there way i not telling who will win & who will lose but thats a secret i know i voted in who did i vote for well guess its a secret two so i guess i Well chat with you soon then..Trainer Micah 15:59, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Update Hello Chaos, I am here to tell you your requests for rights and PokePower Membership have been approved. Please add , and to your user page. Also feel free to add and to your user page if wish you to to have them there. Also, please add your sig to the main PokePower page and what would you like your PokePower title to be? 23:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Congrats again and welcome to PokePower and Rollback. 21:56, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Message from Trainer Micah Evening ChaosVoid, Its Trainer Micah & good job so far on the user conduct im happy i have you as a user friend. Anyway while looking at your info tell me about the user Chrimsonavy & Pokepower & can you intro me you know as a user too him sametime maybe when he's on and not busy? Becouse you & i know i am trying to get to know manny users as i can right? well got to keep it short. chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 01:59, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Good Day ChaosVoid. I've heard that you are now a member of the PokePower and now has rollback rights. I would like to congratulate you. The Rollback rights suits for you. Congrats!! Contents Done.. Message from Trainer Micah Hello G Mornin ChaosVoid, It's Trainer Micah thank you for the 4 messages you sent me. I was off-line at the time but yeah and now on so it's okay so again thank you. & i have been trying to get in touch with my 2nd friend on here do you know the user: keyblade master zackery? well i sent him 4 to 5 messages & hasn't replyed to me since the day he left & i wounder if he's busy or if he's like them over on kingdom hearts keyhole wikia site? Anyway im on here & over there non-user. Do you think i should sign back up over there or wait? To talk to a Admin over there 1st? Becouse there all going to be mad if i do sign-up even though i read there policy & rules & info? & i know everything over on there site is so stricted & i don't know what to do? what do you think i should do? well i off it's about time to storm i think yep i see it coming my way & i will be on tomarrow okay same time arlight chat with you soon...Trainer Micah 18:17, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi There! ☻ Hello ChaosVoid. I heard you are the most common user! I'm royal_vulpix246. I'm looking forward to see your wonderful, new articles you might be planning to make! ♥♪♫♥ Revert and Rollback Hey ChaosVoid I would like to know how can I revert edits? I can't understand the instructions in the Help:Reverting of the Community Central Wiki. Are you the only active Rollbacker? I've seen the lists of Rollbacks. And I've seen about 3 active rollbackers. But they were'nt editing for now? Thanks..! Re: Walkthrough Sign Up Ok, thanks for the reply! :) Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 12:32, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough Project Hi CV. What are the requirements in joining the Walkthrough Project? I just want to be in the Sapphire and Ruby Walkthrough. Featured User Hi CV. In the Wiki Activity page. I've seen that there is a poll nominating the FU. And, I've seen your one of them. Aren't you gonna be the featured user? Because it's already May? :Hi CV. Congrats for being the Fu..! Message from Aphrodi24 Look, the only thing I'm trying to do is to make this wiki expands more, so I stopped and Wikidex copy of Bulbapedia, but you still deleting pages that I create so if you delete some more I I swear that I talk to all members and ask you not to create more and no page or visit more this wiki. Heard? Projects Just wondering, but which project do you think I would be best at? Hstar has been inactive for a while, should we do something? Yugimuto1 16:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back Hi CV. Welcome back.! You've been inactive for 1 day... Well I know everyone is busy with their interests... Well.. You know the MMO and TCG game Urban Rivals? I made a wiki about that. This wiki help me to make my own wiki.! Urban Rivals Database Wiki. Pokepower Hi, I see your a member of Pokepower. I'd like to ask you a question about it, what else would it require for me to join Pokepower besides 800 edits? Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 12:42, May 7, 2012 (UTC)